where my demons hide
by TheOriganalFanfictionWriters
Summary: worstthinginthewholeworld! angela's boyfriend gets sick for no reason? how?


Alright! Hey guys and welcome to my fan fiction thingy! I'm just going to say, I really worked hard on this, and please don't hate on it! This is part one of the Angela Ledore trilogy, in wich jaiver will be dead but if it isn't marked Angela Ledore, he is alive. Mos of my fics are jav centered anyway.

I went to the r.o.r house that fateful day, to visit my boyfriend. The door was unlocked, so I let myself in. The red and gold décor hung limply in the main hall. A tuneful noise was coming from the room I was approaching, and as I got closer, I realised that _Javier was_ actually making that noise!

I knocked a few times and he stopped. I entered his room and he was sat on the small stool by his desk with his head in his hands. "Hey, hey baby, what's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Javier then mumbled something I couldn't catch and then he sat up and said it again. "Angela, why? I don't do this kind of thing to you." Tears started falling from his glassy eyes, and he face palmed again. Wow. I had never actually seen him cry before. This was most probably a first for us both. (But I was wrong. His house had bunt down when he was four and he had been adopted by a horrible family who had made him cry his tiny 4-year-old eyes out.) "Why are you upset? I think you sing like one of those stupid can't-sing-at-all-but-thinks-she-can idiots on those stupid kids shows! But you actually can sing!"

Javier sat up, his face just looked lifeless but his four eyes were bright-pinker than Johnny's. "My foster father pushed me to the limit like this, he would send me to every club, every sport even dance! But no. I sucked," the sad Spanish tang his voice carried made me want to hug him "the one thing I could do was singing. I thought I could cook but apparently I couldn't do that either. It's not a skill I would practice publicly. If I did Johnny would kick me out of the fraternity. And that can't happen." His face turned into a mask of seriousness.

"You, me, the rest of the frat and a mic. Tonight. At karaoke klubz. No questions." I nodded but Javier looked unsure. "You will blow it up! Dude, I thought you had been watching that old Mathew show where they sang, again!"

"Fine. But I'm choosing the song." I looked delighted. my boyfriend was agreeing to this!

That night the club was packed, and as the dj announced 'Angela Ledore and Javier Rios, last karaoke.' I was buzzing; literally, my bright pink wings were vibrating under my shell. This was happening to me! I couldn't believe it!

We were up, and so with a smile and a nod, we went on stage. My antenna twitched, so Javier took the signal to start. At this point, the rest of the frat was higher than the empire state. So as we began:

'If the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

l and the bloods run stale

I wann- hey!'

A can (most presumably one that used to be full of beer) hit Javier in the side of his head. He shook his head at Johnny, and flittered away. I tried to follow him, but to no avail. I stormed off to give the boys a slap.

A few days later, I went to the house again. "Hey Reggie!" he was the only one of the frat that didn't get himself hammered, so he was the only one I liked. "Oh god!" my face fell and eyes widened as the truth hit me with the force of a falling tree. Johnny and Chip weren't in the house, and that was an unusual thing as they got up at about 7 in the morning and slept in about once a week. Javier, who also got up rather early, wasn't there either. I shook my head, my lips soundlessly shaping 'no no no no no'.

"You do know it's not that bad right?" Chet pointed out.

"Shut it, bozo!" Randy said as he entered the room "he was taken last night after Johnny went to apologise to him, he was asleep. Or maybe not…" I rolled my eyes and grimaced at him.

"Comin with, bruiser?" I nodded in Reggie's direction

"Sure thang" Reggie grabbed my arm and dragged me out. He could read me like a book when I was ready to do something.

The hospital was like a living hell. The run around trying to find the right place was hectic as the building was like a circle. We found the right way, as helped by a fluffy blue nurse. My eyes locked onto Johnny, and so I pulled Reggie towards him.

"Sup, big bug girl?" Chip waved at me with an eerie calm smile. Johnny shot him a look that told him to use the tiny brain in his head.

"He is worse than we thought. I'm so sorry. It is my entire fault" Johnny didn't look like he cared at all.

"I know!" I said, my top set of arms flinging out to emphasise my point. "Wanna go now?" I said to the duo bitterly, though mainly to Johnny.

"Sure. Whatevs" Chip stalked off, Johnny following.

"Those two…" Reggie muttered.

"Javier!" I cried as I took in his pale face and limp body in a heartbeat. A thought hit my brain so hard I shuddered. The whole world melted away as I began to sing our song, our special song, to the one spark of hope and love in my dark life.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see are all made of gold….

…. Your eyes they shine so bright,

I wanna save that life

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how!" I felt strong hands leading me away. "Off" I growled, and so he let me go.

"Come on, last bus of the day for the university" Johnny's voice trailed off, and I knew he was biting his knuckle to stop himself crying.

The next day, I felt a blurry sadness around the campus. The autumn sun was hidden and no one was walking around like usual. A black car, unmistakably Chips, pulled up outside the fence I was leaning against. My eyes widened as he poked his head out of the driver's side door and nodded me to get in. I flew over the fence and swung my body in. Chip gave me a run-by-run of the whole thing. It was a little like this

"Javier is _bad_. Very bad. We need you there. Dude, the whole campus is there! Johnny, he actually_ cried_! You can help restore order. We need to do this…" by now the short ride was over and we got out.

I nodded and in my best Spanish, said with a nod "_let us_ do this!"

The crowd was giant, heaving, and easy to fly over. R.Ω.R were at the very front. Chet threw his hat on the floor and stalked away as soon as I caught sight of them. Johnny was shaking his head and shaking. Reggie was not even there and Randy was turning colours. He settled on blue, and I landed beside Johnny. A doctor came in and wheeled the bed away. The bed with… no! This couldn't be happening! But it was._ The bed with Javier's body on it._ Johnny was frozen, and I clapped him on the shoulder to snap him out. He straightened up and nodded to me once. A crimson shape landed beside me, her thousands of legs clicking the floor. "Aunt Abigail!" I threw my arms around her and cried. She propped me off and looked me in the eyes "I would remind you, for the millionth time, to call me dean, but I know what you're going through, so I won't."(Yes, my aunt is the dean, deal with it!)

"Gee thanks." I said, still having time for sarcasm.

"Umm, Angela?" a voice only I knew as Taylor Holbrook's

"Yeah?" I turned around to face her.

"It's just, umm, Carrie. She wants to talk to you." Taylor showed me where the usually bright, perky and pink girl was sat, dressed in a furry black dress. It looked as if I hugged her, she would make me sneeze (you know that kind of fluff?)

"Hey, Angela!" Carrie stood up and leant against the wall. "I'm so sorry. It's not so often this kind of thing happens, but just so you know, were here for you. You're welcome in the Python Nu Kappa house any time. Big red says you can come talk to, Joe? James?" Carrie thought hard as I considered and finally said

"George?"

"That was it!" Carrie snapped her fingers "Sanderson. We thought, well he thought, you might want this. Javier gave it to him a few days ago." She handed me a package wrapped in red tissue with a pink velvet ribbon tied around it. "But don't open it until tomorrow." Taylor had been standing behind Carrie and she nodded hard "Your welcome in the pnk house any time, you know." Carrie smiled and slinked off, followed by a crying Britney Davis. "You're sure staying strong in there Angela." She followed her sorority out of the doors.

"Are you coming Angela?" my aunt said as the last of the students began filing out

"Ok" I said, sniffing.

After what felt like an eternity, the day we had been waiting for finally arrived. Javier's funeral. The service was short, sweet and very full. The whole campus had turned out, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. The whole thing dragged me down, but then Johnny had the cheek to actually make me sing at the after party/wake! I must have been good though. After I had just killed myself with crying, I went up to Johnny and slapped him around the fat furry face. The party didn't last long and I was given various gifts. I flew back to my dorm, but got halfway there and turned to the pnk house, as Carrie had offered to let me go anytime I wanted. We just sat in her room and unwrapped the gifts and read the cards. I was crying quite hard at one point, and so now Carrie Williams has no waste paper bin, as it stinks of puke. The gifts were all touching, and they were things such as:

A photo of Javier and Zane - his ping pong rival – my, I suppose, ex, idk? Looking smug and holding three bats in each hand, obviously the first time he had won a match against Zane.

A copy of our song on a tape sang by the man himself- this had made me want to both slap and hug my frenimy.

And even Javier's old r.o.r jacket, as a gift from Johnny.

In the red wrapped package, was a bottle of perfume called Ledore I was always after and a card that read

Dearest Angela

Roses are red

Violets are blue

We are always in love

And my heart beats for you

Happy valentines

P.s sorry about the cheesy message

From your conquistador

Javier.

By now I was crying harder than ever, but the sadness continued. That night, in a dream, I was truly left alone. But, it was a small act of helpfulness. The dream was short, but good. There was Javier, standing taller than ever. Then he got into a boat, and sailed away, but then, came back and said to me (in Spanish!) 'stay away from big rrred" he had a way to roll his r's, especially when he was speaking his home language. I tried to ask why, but he was gone. Truly gone. I awoke with tears falling from my eyes, so I decided to go get a drink. Then however, I opened the fridge and a blade was pressed against my throat. I shuddered, seeing a giant burgundy figure. One that was usually red…

"Let me go!" I shouted, swinging at him with a clawed hand.

"Hhm. No." he said plainly.

Fine. He was going to play murder, two could play that game. With a burst of strength, I kicked out wildly, striking it lucky and finding his stomach. He doubled over as I have quite sharp claws, and dropped the knife. I ran up to him and pinned him down. I then traced a spiral on his stomach with the blade. "Leave!" I shouted in a low tone of voice. He got up and scrambled away. I nodded and went back to bed.

This wasn't over, I could feel it. But after all of it,I can safely say that; Javier saved me, big red hates me, and demons changed me.

a/n

This is part one of the Angela Ledore trilogy, in which Javier will be dead but if it isn't marked Angela Ledore, he is alive. Most of my fics are jav centred anyway.


End file.
